1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suspension of a vehicle, and more particularly to a suspension of a vehicle including a subframe in which suspension arms each supporting a wheel are pivotably connected to the left and right sides respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle, in which suspension arms each supporting a wheel are connected pivotably to the left and right sides of a subframe respectively and the subframe is coupled with a car body through rubber mounts, can advantageously simplify assembling operation on a vehicle assembling line, easily ensure the accuracy of assemblage and facilitate interruption of load noise, as compared with a vehicle coupled the suspension arms directly with the car body. On the other hand, since front and rear compliance for ride comfort lateral force rigidity for controllability and vertical softness for preventing vibration depend upon the property of the rubber mounts disposed on connections of the subframe and the car body, shape, location, hardness and other features of the rubber mounts have been variously improved.
In the suspension disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure (KOKAI) No. 155605/80, support portions at two front left and right locations of a suspension member, i.e., a subframe are mounted on a car body through respective elastic bodies such that the subframe can move forward, backward, leftward and rightward, and a support portion at a rear central spot is mounted on the car body through an elastic body such that the subframe can move only forward and backward.
In a suspension disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure (KOKAI) No. 70408/81, a front mount member and a rear mount member, i.e., a subframe are coupled to a car body through four rubber mounts disposed in the front, rear, left and right and constituted such that the distance between a rotary axis of a wheel and the front rubber mount is different from that between the rotary axis and the rear rubber mount.
In a suspension system disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 9926/84, a subframe is constituted from cross members disposed respectively in the front and rear and a mount member disposed in front of the front cross member and coupled with a car body at the left and right ends through rubber mounts. The respective inner ends of a pair of suspension arms are coupled with the cross members and the front and rear portions of a differential carrier are respectively coupled with the mount member and the rear cross member through rubber mounts.
In the suspensions disclosed in said Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosures, each subframe is coupled with the car body through the total four rubber mounts disposed at front and rear portions of the respective sides of subframe, or through the total three rubber mounts disposed at the respective front sides and rear central portion of the subframe, so that the front and rear compliance and the steering property in the action of lateral force are determined after the shape and spring constant of these rubber mounts are determined and the rubber mounts are incorporated in predetermined positions.